


Hide and Seek

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Best Friends [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Song fic, Yuffie being Yuffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie is off in search of chin treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Hide and Seek

Yuffie smirked as she tip-toed along the shadow covered wall of an old Shinra compound, which had been taken over by a new group of "Evil Doers". She came in hope of finding some of their beautiful materia. There was a large gap of broken stone coming up in the wall; this would be an easy feat for the Great Ninja Yuffie! Placing a foot behind her for an extra boost, Yuffie pushed off and rushed forward. She easily passed over the hole with a fast somersault, landing silently on her toes.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here…?" The deep, brooding voice asked flatly, the sudden noise surprised Yuffie so bad that she started to teeter backwards towards the edge.

"Gahh!" A squeak escaped her as she began to fall but a hand of golden claws grabbed the strap of her tank-top and pulled her to its owner.

"Vinnie! Don't do that! I could've died!" She whined as she wrapped her arms around his hips so she wouldn't fall. Vincent simply rolled his eyes and pushed her away from the edge.

"Yuffie, answer the question…" Yuffie pouted at the words and this time it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"What do you think I was doing, Mr. Vampy Mcconstricterpants. I was for looking materia, duh!" She crossed her arms and looked away from him, still pouting, "You totally threw off my ninja groove, dood…!" Suddenly, Yuffie's expression changed to one that a person gets when they come up with a scheme, Vincent was disturbed at how rapidly her mood changed.

"Oh, Vin-vin… If you help me out I'll make it worth you while…!" The statement was followed by a sly wink from Yuffie, and a deep blush that could be seen even in the dead of night taking over Vincent's face. Yuffie took this as a "Yes", grabbed his claw-like hand and dragged him in to the night.

"To the materia!" She yelled, shattering any element of surprise they may have had….


End file.
